La Fuite d'Ada
by Robotophe
Summary: Découvrez comment Ada s'est échappée du labo souterrain de Raccoon City. Fanfic basée sur Resident Evil 2 (scénarios ClaireA/LeonB).


_Avertissement : Toute référence à _Resident Evil_ et à tout ce qui s'y rapporte dans cette œuvre de fiction est la propriété de Capcom.  
Cette fanfiction, _La Fuite d'Ada_, est l'œuvre de Robotophe. Si cela était possible, elle serait placée sous licence Creative Commons by-sa, ce qui signifie qu'est tacitement autorisée toute diffusion ou réutilisation compatible avec cette licence. Vous pouvez donc notamment la distribuer, la copier, la traduire, créer une œuvre dérivée, l'utiliser pour allumer votre barbecue ou même en faire du papier toilette si ça vous chante, à la seule condition de respecter les mêmes obligations que celles posées par la licence CC by-sa 3.0 disponible sur le site Creative Commons.  
Et veuillez bien noter qu'il s'agit d'un contrat moral que propose l'auteur et que cela se limite au travail qu'il a effectué sur cette fanfiction. En effet, la nature même d'une fanfiction limite intrinsèquement les travaux dérivés qui peuvent être faits, par le simple fait qu'elle est basée sur une œuvre protégée par copyright et qu'elle profite simplement d'une tolérance faite à l'égard des fans. Gardez surtout bien cela à l'esprit si vous souhaitez réutiliser cette œuvre de quelque manière que ce soit.  
_Et bien évidemment, même si ce n'est nullement une obligation, l'auteur serait ravi que vous lui signaliez vos travaux basés sur son œuvre._  
_

_Notes de l'auteur : Il est fortement conseillé d'avoir fini _Resident Evil 2_, et plus particulièrement le premier scénario de Claire (ClaireA) et le second de Léon (LeonB), avant de lire cette fanfic, et ce afin de ne pas vous gâcher les surprises que recèlent la trame narrative du jeu.  
_

* * *

**La Fuite d'Ada**

Léon était en train de l'étreindre lorsqu'elle s'évanouit. La croyant morte, il hurla son nom.  
« Adaaaaa ! »  
Sa voix était chargée de tristesse, mais surtout d'une rage sourde : maintenant, plus rien ne l'arrêterait. Umbrella allait devoir payer !

Lorsque Ada revint à elle, elle était à genoux, appuyée contre une console défoncée, la console contre laquelle le T-00 l'avait projetée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle avait mal au crâne et l'esprit encore embrumé. Le bruit dû au court-circuit du système central était tel qu'elle mit un moment à entendre que le système d'autodestruction était activé. Elle ramassa son arme et se leva avec difficulté il n'était pas impossible qu'elle ait des os brisés, sans compter que sa blessure à l'abdomen la faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle s'appuya contre la rampe et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ses pensées s'éclaircissaient peu à peu… Elle devait trouver une herbe verte pour se doper un peu. Elle sortit lorsqu'elle pensa soudain à regarder le nombre de balles qu'il restait dans son chargeur, plus les quelques-unes qu'elle avait sur elle… Neuf… Il ne lui restait plus que neuf balles… Pas de quoi faire un gros carnage, il allait falloir économiser ! Elle essaya de réunir ses esprits : où aller ? À l'ascenseur, bien sûr ! Grâce à celui-ci, elle accéderait au cinquième sous-sol où elle pourrait trouver une plante verte et de quoi panser sa blessure.

Elle atteignit l'ascenseur sans encombre et, une fois à l'intérieur, elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un – certainement Léon – était passé par là : sur le panneau de contrôle, une clef avait été insérée et l'ascenseur pouvait maintenant descendre encore plus bas ! Comme si cinq niveaux souterrains ne suffisaient pas… Elle alla quand même au cinquième sous-sol. L'ascenseur vibra et fit un bruit assourdissant pendant une dizaine de secondes. Ada regardait les voyants s'allumer un à un. Quand le voyant rouge qui naviguait sur les verts arriva à gauche et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune vibration ni aucun ronronnement, les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle sortit. Elle marchait avec peine. Elle avait juste fait quelques pas qu'elle entendit un gémissement venant d'en face. Elle essaya de percer l'obscurité du regard mais ne vit rien. Elle continua sa progression, l'arme au poing. Elle avança encore un peu pour aboutir dans la gigantesque salle où se trouvait la locomotive dans laquelle Léon l'avait laissée une heure plus tôt… Une heure, déjà… Une heure que cette foutue blessure la tenaillait. À sa droite, il y avait un court couloir donnant sur une porte mais elle préféra prendre la porte se trouvant à sa gauche : elle n'y était jamais allée. Elle fit pivoter la poignée sur son axe lorsqu'elle entendit une autre plainte désespérée. Elle se retourna et put distinguer, au loin, dans la pénombre, venant de la plate-forme où se trouvait la locomotive, un zombie qui marchait péniblement. Elle décida de ne pas s'en occuper pour l'instant et poussa la porte qu'elle referma derrière elle. À sa gauche se trouvaient une vieille machine à écrire et un coffre. Elle ouvrit celui-ci et en inspecta le contenu. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant, à part un bandage et un spray de premier secours, à utiliser sur une plaie pour la désinfecter et faciliter la cicatrisation. C'est ce qu'elle fit avant de bander sa blessure. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle se mit en quête d'une herbe verte. Elle examina la pièce du regard et – quelle chance ! – il y en avait une dans un pot, posée sur une espèce de commode, juste à côté du lit. Elle arracha quelques feuilles et les mangea. Ces plantes de Raccoon City avaient la particularité de doper celui qui en absorbait, elles anéantissaient la douleur et agissaient comme un stimulant. D'ici une à deux minutes, elle se sentirait en pleine forme. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, attendant que l'herbe fasse ses effets.

Quand la douleur devint quasi inexistante, elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans la salle : c'était maintenant très supportable et d'ici peu, cela aurait complètement disparu. Bien, et à présent, que faire ? Sortir d'ici, mais comment : il n'y a aucune issue… À moins que le nouvel étage ne puisse lui permettre de s'échapper. C'était décidé, elle allait donc retourner à l'ascenseur… et descendre encore plus bas dans les entrailles de la Terre.  
Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec le zombie de tout à l'heure. Il lui sauta dessus mais elle se recula assez vite. Il tomba à plat ventre. Durant sa chute, il réussit quand même à lui agripper la jambe. Au moment où il allait lui mordre le tibia, elle réussit à se dégager et shoota dans la tête du zombie. Celle-ci se décrocha du corps et alla atterrir un peu plus loin. Ada enjamba le corps, encore animé par des tics nerveux. Il baignait dans une marre de sang n'en finissant plus de s'étendre.  
Elle retourna à l'ascenseur. Elle marchait maintenant comme si elle n'avait rien et se sentait capable de faire un cent mètres en cas de besoin. Elle appuya sur le bouton et attendit que les portes s'ouvrent. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur et poussa la touche pour le faire descendre. Tous les voyants devinrent rouges, puis les vibrations et le ronronnement recommencèrent. Une lumière bleue avançait de droite à gauche. D'un coup, l'ascenseur s'arrêta, vibra, s'immobilisa de nouveau, puis continua sa descente. Elle était presque arrivée lorsqu'il y eut une explosion quelque part dans le lointain, qu'un gyrophare rouge s'alluma, que l'ascenseur stoppa et qu'un message résonna dans les haut-parleurs.  
« Mise à feu dans cinq minutes. »  
Il manquait plus que ça… Une limite de temps ! Ada regarda sa montre et ne perdit pas un instant à des réflexions inutiles : elle essaya de remettre l'ascenseur en route. Elle appuya sur tous les boutons qu'elle trouva : sans résultat. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle tira une balle sur le cadenas qui verrouillait la trappe se trouvant au-dessus d'elle, puis elle la poussa. Elle sauta et s'accrocha à l'ouverture. Elle s'y hissa à la seule force de ses bras puis s'assit sur le bord pour reprendre un peu son souffle. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un conduit d'aération un peu plus haut dans la cage d'ascenseur. Elle se releva et s'y engouffra.  
Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, elle atteignit une grille. Elle regarda au travers : c'était une salle qui avait l'air déserte, tout paraissait calme. Elle donna quelques coups de crosse de son revolver dans la grille qui finit par tomber bruyamment au sol. Elle s'extirpa du conduit et fut heureuse de ne plus être enfermée dans un espace si réduit. Elle examina la salle du regard : elle avait atterri dans un débarras. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment utile à part peut-être le lance-roquettes, appuyé contre le mur, à sa gauche. Elle regarda sa montre : il lui restait un peu moins de quatre minutes… Elle sortit de la pièce et aboutit dans un couloir. Son attention fut attirée par une lueur, à sa droite. Quelque chose était en train de brûler. Mais ce quelque chose avançait ! D'un coup, elle le reconnut : c'était le Tyrant qui avait failli la tuer. Le bassin de fusion métallique n'avait pas suffit à l'éliminer, il était encore là, et bien vivant ! Le T-00 aussi se souvint, et il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur ! Elle se mit à courir vers le côté opposé. Le T-00 la suivait en marchant, il n'était pas pressé, il l'aurait de toute façon… Ada, sans s'arrêter, essaya d'ouvrir une porte sur sa droite : fermée ! Elle continua sa course folle et arriva à la porte qui se trouvait au bout du couloir… « Mon Dieu, je vous en supplie, faites qu'elle soit ouverte ! » pensa-t-elle. Malheureusement sa prière fut vaine. Elle paniqua un instant avant d'avoir une idée : elle tira trois fois dans la serrure et essaya à nouveau de l'ouvrir. La poignée tourna et la porte pivota sur son axe. Elle la claqua derrière elle et eut juste le temps de voir que le Tyrant s'était mis à courir.  
Elle était sur une passerelle et marchait sur du grillage. Elle continua à courir : inutilement, elle était dans un cul-de-sac. D'un coup, le T-00 défonça la porte. Il vit tout de suite où elle se trouvait : au bout la passerelle. Elle ramassa une barre métallique qui se trouvait tout près. Il s'approcha d'elle et, quand il fut à bonne distance, il s'arrêta. Il se projeta sur elle, préparant ses griffes. Elle se baissa et réussit à l'esquiver, de justesse. Elle était dans son dos. Elle frappa un grand coup avec la barre pour le faire tomber, mais malheureusement, il se retourna trop vite et put stopper le coup. En tout cas, rien ne servait de courir pour lui échapper, elle venait juste de se rendre compte qu'il pouvait atteindre une vitesse prodigieuse. Il s'apprêtait à la tuer d'un coup de griffes lorsque, tout à coup, la lumière s'éteignit. Ada profita de cet instant d'hésitation pour frapper à nouveau. Le T-00 essaya de parer : trop tard. Il tomba de la passerelle et atterrit accroupi à l'étage inférieur. Elle allait se mettre à courir pour s'enfuir avant que le Tyrant ne remonte lorsqu'elle vit qu'il y avait quelqu'un en face de lui : c'était Léon ! Il s'apprêtait à utiliser sa mitrailleuse sur le Tyrant. Il fallait qu'elle l'aide, mais comment : tout ce qu'elle avait était son Browning HP, ce qui ne pouvait pas lui être d'un grand secours. Soudain, elle se rappela du lance-roquettes qu'elle avait aperçu dans le débarras. Elle se mit à courir et revint vite avec l'arme. Elle la jeta à Léon.  
« Tenez. Prenez ça ! »  
Léon s'arrêta de tirer et la regarda.  
« Ada ? Est-ce que c'est vous, Ada ? »  
Elle partit sans lui répondre. Une fois qu'elle eut franchi la porte, elle put entendre Léon utiliser le lance-roquettes. Ils étaient enfin débarrassés de ce Tyrant ! Elle regarda sa montre : elle n'avait plus qu'une minute et demi ! Elle se remit à courir et alla jusqu'au bout du couloir. Elle ouvrit la porte. La salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait était un bureau, le bureau de quelqu'un d'important, apparemment. Dès qu'elle vit qu'un passage était ouvert derrière la table, elle s'y engouffra. Elle progressait dans un long couloir assez lugubre. Soudain, elle vit un zombie, accroupi sur quelqu'un. Elle s'approcha encore un peu. Quand le mort-vivant l'eut remarqué et qu'il se releva, elle lui tira une balle en pleine tête. Celui-ci s'effondra et elle reprit sa course. Elle songea que le « repas » du zombie devait être le propriétaire du bureau qui avait essayé de s'enfuir par ce passage secret. Elle arriva enfin au bout du couloir : il y avait un monte-charge. Elle monta dessus et appuya sur le bouton. Il commença à s'élever. Elle regarda sa montre : elle n'avait plus que quinze secondes ! Quelle lenteur ! Cet engin ne pouvait-il pas aller plus vite ? Le monte-charge s'immobilisa, enfin ! Elle n'avait plus que cinq secondes ! Elle recommença à courir. Le couloir ne faisait qu'à peine trois mètres et se finissait par une échelle. Elle amorça son ascension de l'échelle quand il y eut une gigantesque explosion. Il fallait faire vite, l'autodestruction était lancée. Elle ne disposait que de très peu de temps avant que la réaction en chaîne ne fasse s'effondrer le secteur dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle arriva à une trappe qu'elle poussa. Le ciel ! Elle y était arrivée ! Elle sortit le plus vite possible et piqua un sprint. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, sur une colline, elle s'effondra, le souffle court. Sa blessure recommençait à la torturer. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et regarda le ciel.  
« Léon… Est-ce que tu t'en es tiré ? »  
Elle regarda le pendentif de Sherry, elle avait le Virus-G à l'intérieur… Soudain, il y eut une énorme déflagration et toute la colline trembla. Elle vit même des flammes s'élever dans les airs, à sa droite. Elle s'approcha du bord et vit Léon, avec une femme et une gamine, celle qui avait perdu le pendentif. « Le pendentif… » se souvint-elle. Elle l'ouvrit et regarda le Virus-G. Elle pourrait le ramener à ses supérieurs et ainsi achever sa mission… Elle observa Léon qui s'éloignait avec Claire et Sherry. Elle pourrait aussi les rejoindre…

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me __laisser__ vos commentaires/critiques, __je suis toujours preneur ! Toutefois, soyez indulgent : cette fanfic fut ma première (originellement publiée en 1999) et __je devais avoir dans les 16 ans quand je l'ai écrite ! ^^"_


End file.
